digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Anthracitormon, Shell Mode
'Anthracitormon, Shell Mode' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. 'Appearance' When an Anthracitormon first evolves, the color of its hide flares brighter and will solidify into a whole of that one, overwriting the old brown and black almost entirely. They widen out to a staggering 30' in length, 18' across, and actually expand further upward to no less than 13' tall without the additional mass of the shell, which gives them a total of 3' in addition. The head widens and becomes more of a giant, wedge shaped slab, with the two back-most ear-spikes reformatting as hollow tubes connected to the back of the throat, enlarging and curving downward toward the back of the neck, then connecting together into a partial omega-shaped symbol. Thin holes in the outer-oval shape of this structure allow it to store or expel culm at intense heat, creating a flaming aura or 'halo' effect. The eyes split fully into four, two of them angled slants toward the upper-outer edges of the face, while the lower two angle to the downward-outer edges. The black rings spread out to connect all four together by a rough 'x' shape. The bone wrapped around the end of the snout rises all the way to the base of the eyes and slides down along the upper half of the jaw entirely, gathering white scales there to toughen it up for impact. The teeth slowly merge together into wider, slightly angled and interlocking pieces, allowing it to support the beak during assault. The neck greatly enlarges as the bone of the vertebrate increases and spreads out into a series of coil-like, flexible ribs, with dense if somewhat hollow muscle throughout, allowing it to sink back and thrust forward like a spring, as well as to hold it firmly in one position for great periods of time. Emerging from the base of the neck and covering to the backs of the thigh's is a massive shell made up of brown and black scales, with slots allowing the lower shoulder and arms to emerge as well as the lower legs. The arms bulk up and stretch out, losing their original athletic form and gathering numerable scale plates from the base of the paw to the elbow joint, around which the thick cabling of the Daidigger drills are attached to, hanging within slight indentation's in the scale until they are needed. The heavy talons widen further and tapir to razor edges, slightly 'n' shaped along the bottom so that dirt and such can be dug into more firmly. The legs repeat much of the same as the arms, only the steel claws thicken out further before becoming the same shape. The carpenters kilt becomes trapped within the scale-shell, as do the old plates at the chest and left shoulder 'General Information' Anthracitormon, Shell Mode is an Muck Reptile Digimon whose name and design come from both Anthracite, the original Greek for coal-like, and Tortoise. Only the strongest Sumiomon, having ingested the greatest minerals, will become Anthracitormon. For reasons unknown, this build up of minerals splits the evolution into two awkward modes, enabling high defense and offensive strength at the cost of casual speed for the first of them. Once it finally sorts out the proper mineral content within its data, it may evoke the mode-change into the stronger and faster Risen Mode, through which it will later manifest truly to the final stage. Most of the known Anthracitormon have followed this path, though two of their species have remained as Shell Mode's to their death. 'Miscellaneous' While at a stronger evolution stage, the species will often serve the remaining leader-Sumiomon to keep the mine from spiraling out of control. The exception to this generally established order was the renegade Anthracitormon who had ingested a diet of pure diamond in place of coal for most of its latter Sumiomon life, and as a result refused to bow down any longer to the others and left the mine behind to forge one of its own rule far, far away. 'Attacks' *'Daidigger C2': By copying the data of Daidigger, Anthracitormon has applied four of the hyper-drills into its limbs, then siphoned and reformatted that to create the sanjuuni-mode, allowing it to expel eight smaller drills connected by cables per limb. It is capable of towing great masses of land, and even relocating great sections of the mine or ripping out troublesome walls therein with little trouble. *'Daidigger C3': After thrusting many of the drills into the ground, Anthracitormon releases gathered energy through the cables and induces an earthquake. Depending on how much kinetic energy has been stored and then released will alter the magnitude, ranging from several days=3.5 and up. It can alternatively be used by sending the drills into the air and releasing the energy, causing a shockwave to rush out and knock down aerial foes. *'Dreißig-ein Küsschen(Thirty-one Peck)': Stores up energy within the muscles of the neck for a full month, than releases the restraints of the tension and drives the beak forward and into an opponent at great speed. It releases enough explosive force to tear a three foot hole through solid steel and shred boulders down to dust. *'Erste Verteidigung(First Defense)': Expels burning culm from the back of the head. It can range out as far as fifteen feet depending on the compression of the neck, or as short as eight feet. It is also used to expel 'dry' culm to blind an opponent in the near range. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction